dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter -
たれた の |romaji = Doragon Bōru Mainasu Hanatareta Unmei no Kodomo |english = |viz = Dragon Ball Minus: Departure of the Fated Child |author = Akira Toriyama |volume = Jaco the Galactic Patrolman |previous = Chapter -1 |next = Chapter 1 |arc = |episode = Movie 20 |japanese date = |english date = April 7, 2014Dragon Ball Bonus Story to Run in Viz's Shonen Jump on Monday | characters = * Gine * Kikono | techniques = }} たれた の |Doragon Bōru Mainasu Hanatareta Unmei no Kodomo|viz=Dragon Ball Minus: Departure of the Fated Child}}, more commonly known as Dragon Ball Minus, otherwise known as Chapter -''' or '''Chapter 0, is a one-shot chapter written by Akira Toriyama that chronologically precedes the first chapter of original Dragon Ball manga. It's released as a special bonus story of the tankōbon and kanzenban edition of Akira Toriyama's spin-off manga Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Summary Bardock and an unnamed Saiyan are fighting on an unknown planet when they receive orders to return to planet Vegeta. While both men are reluctant, they comply with the order. They eventually return to planet Vegeta and discover that no one knows the reason for their sudden return home, however, one Saiyan notes that the legend of the "Super Saiyan" has been heard by Freeza and his men. On his ship, Freeza discusses the legends of the Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan God with his assistants. While they attempt to assure him that both are just some heroic legend, Freeza remains unconvinced and decides that he must destroy the planet and the entire Saiyan race along with it. He notes that it will take one month for the Saiyans to return to their homeworld and so he resolves to destroy the planet in one month's time. Meanwhile, on another world, the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, and Bardock's oldest son, Raditz, discuss the order to return home. Vegeta commands that Raditz ignore the order and both Saiyans pretend as though they never heard it. On planet Vegeta, Bardock returns home and greets his wife, Gine. Gine quickly assures her husband that Raditz is with Vegeta, hence why he hasn't yet returned to planet Vegeta. Bardock asks about Kakarotto—whom the couple have kept in an incubation pod for three years. Gine notes that Kakarotto is fine, but that she will take him out soon. After a long moment of contemplation, Bardock decides to steal an Round Spaceship in the night and send Kakarotto away, fearing that Freeza intends to do something nefarious. That night, the Saiyan couple steals an Round Spaceship and sets a crying Kakarotto inside. After saying their goodbyes (which includes Gine promising to retrieve Kakarotto should Freeza not destroy the planet), Bardock and Gine send Kakarotto to Earth, thinking that the planet is too insignificant to be a danger to the Saiyan child or warrant Freeza's attention. Elsewhere, the Galactic King calls Jaco in for a special assignment. Jaco is sent by the king to pursue the infant Kakarotto and exterminate him, since Saiyans might be a threat to the Earthlings still developing on the planet. Jaco comments that he may destroy the humans if they prove unworthy, to which he is told to study them before he does so. Jaco then leaves for Earth. Sometime later, Freeza destroys planet Vegeta and kills most of the surviving Saiyans. Meanwhile, Kakarotto is found by an elderly man named Son Gohan, who takes him in and raises him. Trivia * The one-shot bonus chapter takes place just before the event of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. * With this chapter, Gokū's mother, Gine marks the first appearance in the Dragon Ball franchise. * This manga greatly contrasts to the TV special Dragon Ball Z: A Lonesome, Final Battle - The Father of Z Warrior Son Gokū, who Challenged Freeza. In this story, Gokū's age at the time of Vegeta's destruction is different than in other media: he is 3 years old, in contrast to a few days old, thus retconning the anime special in favor of the new material. * The term Super Saiyan God which Freeza mentioned ties Dragon Ball Minus with the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: God and God. * Two of Freeza’s soldiers in the background resemble Avo and Cado from 2008 OVA, Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!!. Otherwise, the Galactic Patrolman who questions Jaco’s competency resembles the alien race of Gure, Tarble’s wife. References Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Jaco the Patrolman Chapters